The boy who lived two lives
by moonstonemystyk
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the end of the Dursleys. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dudley head to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Strange things begin happening in the Wizarding World, and Ginny sees it all. Follow Harry and his friends through another
1. Default Chapter

The boy who lived two lives Chapter 1  
By moonstonemystyk  
moonstone_mystyk@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D 

The boy who lived two lives 

  
This is a sequel to Harry Potter and the end of the Dursleys. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Dudley head to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Strange things begin happening in the Wizarding World, and Ginny sees it all. Follow Harry and his friends through another year, and see what they find when they go in search of the Book of Destiny. 

Chapter 1 

  
I was so strange, Harry thought to himself. At the end of last term, he had gotten his parents back and gained a family that included his most hated Professor. Right now, his parents, Peter Pettigrew and his wife Mary, his godfather Sirius Black and his wife Rose, Remus Lupin and his bride of only a week, and Severus Snape and his wife Laura were sitting in the back yard. They were laughing and talking about all of the things that they had done over the summer. The summer had been an interesting one, they had traveled to the United States and gone to what the muggles there call the most magical place on earth, Disney World. It had been fun to ride all of the muggle rides and watch the shows that they put on. Muggles had inventions that made you think that you were seeing magic, like the tour through the human body. Ron and Ginny had been shocked by all of the things that muggles came up with. 

Harry's parents had arranged for them to tour the Blue Ridge Academy, it was their most prestigious magical school. It had resembled Hogwarts only slightly, there was a large castle, but it had no lake and was surrounded by forest. They had used muggle transportation to the school, it was in the mountains of Virginia. Ron had made lots of jokes about the state having the same name as Ginny, but had sat there with his mouth hanging open when he saw it. It had been hot when they had left for the school, but by the time they had arrived, it was much cooler. The headmistress, a very young witch named Helen Hufflepuff, was a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. She was only in her thirties, she had lost her parents in the first war with Voldemort, when they died, she had just begun her first year at the school. She had spent the past fifteen years studying and improving the school that her great-great-grandparents had built. We stayed there for three days, and she had extended an invitation to all of us to return any time we wanted. 

He was standing at the kitchen window just watching the group in the yard when arms wrapped around his middle. 

"What are you watching?" Ginny asked. 

He smiled and turned around, "I'm watching my strange family talk about the summer." 

She snuggled up against his chest and put her head on his shoulder, "It was quite an interesting summer. I can't believe that the headmaster of the school in the states knows Charlie's wife, and that she had attended that school with her. It was beautiful there, all those trees and the nice cool breeze during the summer. I thought that we were going to melt when we were at Disney world. It was so hot there." She stretched up and kissed his cheek, "Speaking of my brother and his wife, a little house elf told me that he was coming here for a visit today." 

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, "Let me guess, Dobby?" 

Ginny laughed, "I still can't believe that when we caught Malfoy in the other time, he searched out your parents and told them that he wanted to serve their son." 

"I can't believe that he remembered both timelines in my parent's time. He explained everything to them, even how he had almost killed me with that charmed bludger. But I am glad that he's with me. I would have missed him if he wasn't." He kissed the top of her head, "Why don't we go and find Ron and Hermione, call your brothers and get a game of Quidditch started. We only have a few more days until we go back to school, may as well have as much fun as we can." 

She pulled back and looked up into his emerald eyes, "I'll go fetch Ron and Hermione, you floo call my brothers and work on the rest of the Quidditch players in the yard." 

He leaned down and kissed her lips, wondering how he had taken so long in his time to discover what a wonderful person she was. "I love you, Virginia Weasley." 

Ginny's eyes popped open and she just stared, "What did you say?" she asked shakily. 

Harry looked into her chocolate colored eyes and smiled, "I said that I love you, Virginia Molly Weasley. I can't imagine my life, either of them, without you in them." 

Ginny squealed, "Harry James Potter, I love you too." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ginny found Ron and Hermione going over their books for the coming year, and stealing a few kisses between pages. Ginny cleared her throat, "Harry wants to play Quidditch," she told them. "Ron, could you go and help him convince the adults in the back yard to play?" 

Ron jumped up from his seat next to Hermione, dropping his Potions text on the floor. "I'll see you both out there," he told them as he ran out of the room. 

Ginny sat down in his vacated seat, "Hermione," she started. 

Hermione smiled at her, "So he told you, huh?" 

Ginny looked at the older girl, "You knew?" she asked. 

"Well," she cleared her throat, "Ron figured it out, and told him that if you were important to him that he should tell you." 

Ginny leaned back and closed her eyes, "I didn't expect him to tell me that he loved me." 

Hermione jumped up from the couch, "He told you that he loved you?" she screeched. 

Ginny opened her eyes, "I thought that you knew?" 

"I knew that you were very important to him, but I didn't know that he was going to tell you that he loves you," she shouted. She threw her arms around Ginny, "This is so wonderful." 

Ginny looked up and saw Lily standing in the doorway, "It's about time he told you," she sniffed. "He figured it out ages ago, and I told him that you needed to know." 

Ginny let go of Hermione and walked over to Lily. "He wasn't going to tell me?" 

"He was getting advice from James and Sirius, that's not a good thing to do for matters of the heart. James was a prat for the first five years I knew him, and Sirius, well, he's much worse. He went over to the Burrow two weeks ago and talked to your dad and mum, but I'm not sure what the conversation was about. Your mum has been smiling at me a lot since then, but I wasn't there so I can't tell you what was said," Lily explained. 

Ginny hugged Lily and ran toward the fireplace, "Can I floo my parents?" she asked. 

"Yes Ginny, I've told you, our home is your home," she answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, stuck her head in and shouted, "The Burrow!" A few seconds later her head appeared in the kitchen of the burrow. "Mum!" she yelled.  
  
Her mother walked into the kitchen and smiled at her, "What is it, Ginny dear?"  
  
"What did Harry talk to you and dad about when he came over a couple of weeks ago?" she asked.  
  
Molly sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace, "Harry asked us not to tell you, that he would when he felt the time was right," she said, then smiled. "But I can say that I am happy for you, Harry is a wonderful young man and you are very lucky...."  
  
"He told me that he loves me, mum," she said.  
  
Molly grinned, "Well, that's part of what we talked about. He told us that he's in love with you, and we encouraged him to tell you."  
  
Ginny and her mother talked for a few more minutes and just as she was pulling her head out of the fireplace, she saw Harry walk in the kitchen door of the burrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked in the door of the burrow and saw Molly sitting by the fireplace, Ginny's head was just disappearing from the flames. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny tells me that you told her that you love her," she got up and hugged him. "I look forward to your next announcement."  
  
Harry blushed, "That's why I'm here, I was hoping to save the next one for Christmas," he told her. "But I wanted you and Mr. Weasley there when I talked to my mum and dad."  
  
Molly Weasley shook her head, "You still haven't talked to them?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, "The memories of them being dead are still prominent, and I'm just not sure where to begin."  
  
"Don't you worry about it, I'll go over and talk to your mum," she told him. "It might be easier for you if she already knows what you're planning."  
  
Harry hugged her, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. I know that they understand how difficult this is for me, but I'm still having trouble with the fact that I have a family of my own. In the other time, I only had you and Mr. Weasley most of the time, the rest of the time I had Sirius and Remus, but they just aren't like parents to me. You and Mr. Weasley are the closest thing to parents I had."  
  
Molly sniffed, "We'll always be here for you, Harry. But now you have your real parents and you should go to them. Arthur and I are honored that you think of us as parents, but we don't want you to alienate your real parents."  
  
"I won't Mrs. Weasley, but when it concerns Ginny, I'm always going to come to you first," he said to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was pacing in the kitchen of Potter Manor, waiting for Harry to come back from the burrow. When he appeared with a pop, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Why were you at the burrow?" she demanded.  
  
"I went to see your mum and invite her and your dad to dinner tonight," he laughed.  
  
Ginny slapped his arm and pulled him toward the door. "Everyone is waiting to play Quidditch, and you're holding up the game."  
  
Harry pulled away from Ginny, "Go ahead out, I have to use the loo and grab my broom," he told her.  
  
Ginny went out the back door and stood with her brothers. When Harry came out they all mounted their brooms and headed for the Quidditch pitch. They played Quidditch until Lily called them in for dinner. They put away their brooms and headed for the kitchen. Molly and Arthur were sitting at the table with Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Rose Black, Laura Snape, and Mary Pettigrew, Lily was passing platters of food to the table and Dobby was levitating glasses and jugs of pumpkin juice.  
  
"All of you go and get cleaned up, you're not sitting at the table and eating a dirty as you are," Lily told them. The group of Quidditch players trooped off to the bathrooms to wash up for one of Lily's massive meals.  
  
Molly caught her as she walked by, "Lily, Harry would like to talk to you and James after dinner," she whispered.  
  
Lily stared at Molly, "What's wrong?"  
  
Molly patted her arm, "Nothing, it's just one of those things that he wasn't sure how to bring up, so he came to Arthur and I to help him."  
  
Lily smiled at the older woman, "I'm glad that he had you to come to Molly. Every time I think about his life before they came to our time, I'm always glad that he had someone that loved him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner everyone except for Harry, Lily, James, Molly and Arthur went into the library. Harry sat at the table watching his parents, and wondering how they were going to react to his news.  
  
"Harry, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry blushed, "Well, it's about what I want to give Ginny for Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat by the fireplace watching the door, Lily was the first through it and she headed right for Ginny. She leaned down and hugged her, then walked over and began whispering to Sirius and Rose. After a minute or two they looked up at her and smiled.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor in front of her and kissed her hand, "How is my favorite red head?" he asked, a twinkle in his green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, but why is everyone staring at me and smiling"  
  
Harry grinned, "Because they know about your Christmas present," he told her.  
  
She looked around the room and all of the adults were smiling at them. "That must be some present, Harry."  
  
He got up, and stood next to the chair. She scooted over and made room for him next to her. He sat down and took her hand, "It is, just wait and see." 


	3. Chapter 3

The boy who lived two lives Chapter 3  
By moonstonemystyk  
moonstone_mystyk@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the elements of it. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, I only wish that I had thought of it first. :D 

Chapter 3 

  
The last days of summer passed quickly for the group returning to Hogwarts. They had spent a day in Diagon Alley collecting their school supplies, and visiting the main branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Finally it was the morning of September first, and everyone was rushing around, collecting last minute items and finishing up their packing. 

"I'm sure that I told you to do your packing last night," Lily told the three boys. 

"But Aunt Lily, we didn't want to miss a second of time with you and Uncle James before you became our Professors again. You're both much more fun when you're not our Professors," Dudley told her with an innocent look on his face. They could hear Sirius' barking laughter coming from behind the door next to Dudley. 

"Dudley, you are surely becoming a master," he told him as he stepped out into the hall. He looked over at Lily, "Come on Lils, James and I always had to finish our packing right before we rushed to the train. There are many important things that must be done the night before school starts." He glanced at the boys and whispered, "Did you get all of the stuff I got you packed?" 

Lily sighed and walked down the hall to where the girls room was, "I'm not even going to ask, but you had better stay out of detention." With that said, she opened the door to the girls' room, walked in and shut it behind her. She looked over at one of the beds where they were sitting, "You have all of the prank stuff I got you, right?" she asked. 

Both girls giggled and nodded their heads. 

"Make sure that you prank those three very well," she told them as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've already arranged the first prank of the year on Severus, Laura is going to cast the spell with a wand we bought in Diagon Alley so that he can't use the Priori incantem spell to see who did it." 

"I can't believe that two of the Professors are starting a prank war," Hermione said. "But I can honestly say that the people that we're pranking deserve it, especially since they charmed our robes green and our books to be blank." 

Lily smiled at the two girls, "This is just the beginning, when we are finished with them, they'll never prank us again." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The arrived at Kings Cross station with only minutes to spare and quickly climbed onboard the train. Dudley went in search of Susan Bones, his girlfriend of two years, and Ginny went in search of Luna. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an almost empty compartment and went inside. Neville and Luna were the only occupants, and they invited the group to sit down. 

"Luna, Ginny just went looking for you," Harry told her. 

Luna got up from her seat next to Neville and went to the compartment door. "I'll just go and see if I can find her," she told them before opening the door and disappearing. 

"So Neville, how was your summer after our trip," Hermione asked. 

Neville smiled and looked toward the door that Luna had just walked through. "Well, my mum and dad invited the Lovegoods over for most of the summer, they had a doxy infestation and Mr. Lovegood didn't want Luna to be in the house while they were exterminated, So Luna and I spent a lot of time together." 

Harry smiled at his friend, "So is Luna your girlfriend now?" he asked. 

Neville blushed, "Yes." 

Ron clapped him on the back, "Good going Neville. Luna's a nice girl." 

"Yes, congratulations," Hermione mimicked. 

Harry just smiled and shook Neville's hand, "Well that makes four couples now," he said. "Ron and Hermione, You and Luna, Dudley and Susan and Ginny and I." 

The three boys played exploding snap until Ginny came in with Luna, Dudley and Susan in tow. "We were telling Luna and Susan about our trip this summer," she told the group as they came in the door. 

"It must have been interesting," Luna remarked. "Did you see any Crumple Horned Snorkacks? 

The rest of the ride was spent talking about their trip to the States and their visit to the Blue Ridge Academy, and before they knew it they were back at school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The first day of classes started with breakfast in the great hall, and a prank by Lily Potter and Laura Snape. They turned Professor Snape's robes Gryffindor red and his hair Hufflepuff yellow. The prank war had begun. 

The next two weeks were remembered for the wide array of pranks that the Professors played on each other and on the students. The entire seventh year Gryffindor class had to attend classes with bouts of steam coming from their ears and a Slytherin mascot on each cheek, and the Slytherins could only roar. 

It was during that day that Ginny had her first vision. She and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating lunch when her eyes rolled back in her head and she began groaning. Harry picked her up and ran toward the hospital wing. 

"Have to find the book!" she shouted. 

Harry put her down on one of the cots in the hospital wing and yelled for Madam Pomfrey. The Medi-witch rushed in and began waving her wand over the groaning and mumbling student. "What happened Mr. Potter?" she asked. 

Harry described what had happened to Ginny and what she had said. 

"I think that you should go and get the headmaster," she told him. 

Harry ran out of the hospital wing and went in search of Professor Dumbledore. When he found the aging Headmaster, he quickly blurted out the problem and headed back to the hospital wing. When he arrived, Ginny was awake. 

"Harry, I'm sorry that I scared you," she said. 

He sat down on the edge of the cot and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just glad that you're okay." He kissed the top of her head, "What happened?" 

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Madam Pomfrey said that Professor Dumbledore would be able to explain. I guess that we're just waiting for him." 

"He'll be here any second, he was right behind me. Maybe he stopped to talk to Madam Pomfrey." 

Professor Dumbledore stepped out from behind the curtain, "You are quite right Harry, and now I must speak with you and Miss. Weasley." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Headmaster conjured a chair and sat down next to the cot that Ginny was laying on, "I believe that I may know what your problem is, Miss. Weasley," he said to the red haired witch. "Harry tells me that you collapsed in the Great Hall and when he got you to the hospital wing, you shouted about finding a book. I believe that you're being drawn to The Book of Destiny."  
  
Harry and Ginny stared at their Headmaster, "What is the book of destiny?" Ginny asked, gripping Harry's hand.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he looked between the two students, "It is a book that one of my ancestors discovered and strengthened the charms to search out the most suitable witch or wizard. It is able to assist the finder in solving the problems in the wizarding world." He reached over and touched Ginny's hand. "My grandfather found the book originally, and he used it to help me defeat Grindelwald."  
  
When Harry glanced over at Ginny, her eyes were as large as saucers. "Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry, "Well, you've already defeated Voldemort, so I don't understand why the book would be calling me."  
  
Professor Dumbledore scratched his beard, "Maybe, Miss. Weasley, the book is calling you to fix some of the other problems in the wizarding world. I could be that you are the one the book was intended for. My grandfather found the book, but he wasn't called to it. He reinforced the charm on the book that draws the intended to it." He looked thoughtfully at Harry and Ginny, "I remember looking at the book and only seeing the history of the wizarding world, but my grandfather found spells and tactics for defeating Grindelwald."  
  
Ginny sighed and ran her hand over her face. "Professor, I just can't see what problems that the book will help me solve."  
  
He smiled at the two students, "Miss. Weasley, that is what you will have to find out. The visions will continue until you have found the book."  
  
"Just great, I'll be screaming and collapsing until this book decides to be found," she said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat in the common room, talking about all of the interesting things that they had seen when they had visited the Blue Ridge Academy. "You know Harry, I was hoping that Headmaster Hufflepuff would answer the letter that I sent her," she said, running her hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll answer you as soon as she gets the chance, being Headmaster has to be a very demanding job," he answered. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Why don't we go out and see Hagrid?" he asked her. "I'm sure that he'll have some rock cakes baked up to offer us, and we could have tea with him."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Okay, let's go see Hagrid, but don't eat any of his rock cakes. I don't want you to spend the evening with Madam Pomfrey taking potions for a stomachache."  
  
They exited the portrait hole and headed down to Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

As Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, a beautiful spotted owl swooped down and landed in front of Ginny. She patted it on the head and untied the parchment from its leg. Harry handed it a few small pieces of bacon and tore up a piece of toast and sat it down in front of the bird.  
  
Ginny unrolled the parchment and read the letter. When she had finished, she jumped up from the table and ran toward the headmaster. When she arrived at the head table, she ran around and hugged him. Professor Dumbledore smiled and patted the red haired girl on the back and escorted her back to the table.  
  
"Miss. Weasley has just received an invitation for seven additional students of her choice to accompany her. She will be spending half of the year at the Blue Ridge Academy, learning from the wonderful Professors that teach there," he said.  
  
Ginny hugged him again and looked around the room, "I have to decide who to take with me," she said.  
  
Hermione gave her a calculating look, "Like you didn't have a list in your head as soon as you read the letter," she said. "Just tell us who, besides Harry, is coming with you."  
  
Ginny laughed, "I don't even know if my mum will let me go," she answered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder, "I have already asked your parents, and they feel that it would be a wonderful experience for you," he told her as he started walking away. "I will need a list of the students that will be going with you by tomorrow, you will all be leaving tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Ginny grabbed her schoolbag and walked toward the doors, "I'll let you know who is going in the common room after dinner," she told them. Harry jumped up from the table and ran after her. 


End file.
